Gwiazda
by Blackisz
Summary: Skoro udało ci się złapać spadającą gwiazdę to jesteś naprawdę niewyobrażalnym szczęściarzem. Szkoda tylko, że nie jest ona przeznaczona właśnie tobie / niby są tam insynuacje do scen pseudo seksu, ale nic tak naprawdę nie opisywałam więc obejdzie się bez raitingu M / kompletny brak dialogów / osobówka Kagamiego


„**Gwiazda"**

* * *

**Warning : ****One shot dodany z okazji urodzin Kagamiego, które były 2 sierpnia, ale uznałam, że pierwsze urodziny bloga (link w moim opisie profilu) – 1 sierpnia – są ważniejsze i postanowiłam przełożyć publikację prezentu dla naszego tygryska C: Równocześnie jest to ostatnia jednopartówka z okazji urodzin którejkolwiek z postaci, ponieważ następne wypadały Aomine ( 31 sierpnia ) a on już na swoje dostał partówkę ( Szafirowy kolczyk ) w tamtym roku, a nie mam zamiaru robić następnego koła .-.' Jak widać wybrałam jednak KagaKise, bo pomysł na to wpadł mi do głowy na szczęście dość szybko xD Jest to taka trochę wesoło / smutna historia, napisana ciągłą osobówką Taigi – natomiast pochyły tekst należy do Kise – podobnie napisana jak AoKuro :3 Co do długości stwierdziłam, że ta będzie odpowiednia. Nie miałam zamiaru zamęczać was zbyt długimi przemyśleniami, liczy się sam sens i przeżycia Kagamiego C: Uwoh, szkoda że ludzie ich raczej razem ze sobą nie lubią D: To takie szuper misiowate połączenie ;-; Weheee, myłość, geje i hamburgery~ **

* * *

_Skoro złapałeś spadającą gwiazdę to jesteś niewyobrażalnym szczęściarzem._

* * *

To wcale nie tak, że ja i Kise byliśmy parą. Naprawdę to potoczyło się tak szybko, że nawet nie wiedziałem, kiedy wylądowaliśmy razem w łóżku. To chyba było po meczu z Aomine. Model po prostu wziął mnie na bok i pocałował - niewiele wtedy do mnie docierało. Dałem się ponieść instynktowi, to fakt. Razem wtoczyliśmy się do pustej szatni – nadal pamiętam, że ławka była strasznie niewygodna, a w kolana wbiło mi się kilka drzazg. Jego ciało było perfekcyjne. Nie za chude, umięśnione, ale wciąż kusząco smukłe. Zresztą nic dziwnego, miał pracę taką jaką miał, a na dodatek był sportowcem. Nadal upieram się, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem i przeżyłem czegoś tak pięknego. Cholernie przystojna twarz wykrzywiona w grymasie spełnienia, drżące wargi szepczące moje imię i to uległe, pełne uwielbienia spojrzenie złotych tęczówek. Rany, od tego rozpamiętywania to mi chyba zaraz znowu stanie.

* * *

_Skoro złapałeś spadającą gwiazdę to powinieneś wypowiedzieć życzenie._

* * *

Po tym nie widzieliśmy się dość długo. Oczywiście nie liczę meczu pomiędzy Seirin, a Kaijou, który wygraliśmy. Widziałem złość i frustrację w oczach Kise. Starał się to ukryć, ale na próżno - dostrzegłem wszystkie uczucia bez żadnego problemu. Po naszym wspólnym, spontanicznym seksie potrafiłem czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Nie wiem dlaczego tak się stało, ale zacząłem zauważać wiele rzeczy, na które do tej pory byłem po prostu ślepy. Z jednej strony odpowiadało mi to, a z drugiej byłem przerażony swoją tępotą. Pod koniec całego spotkania, kiedy Ryouta podawał mi dłoń, miał założoną na twarz maskę wesołego idioty. Chciał żebyśmy jeszcze kiedyś zagrali, aby móc się w końcu zemścić, pogratulował mi, a potem najzwyczajniej w świecie odszedł. Wiem, że pewnie po tym długo płakał, nie mogąc znieść drugiej porażki, którą odniósł w walce ze mną. A przecież gdyby nie Kuroko i reszta drużyny nie miałbym z nim najmniejszych szans. I tak z ledwością udało nam się wygrać. Byłem w porównaniu z nim żałośnie słaby. I przyznając to, musiałem połknąć całą swoja męską dumę, którą posiadałem aż w nadmiarze. Ludzie często śmieją się, że to jedna z wielu cech łączących mnie z Pokoleniem Cudów. Jestem zbyt pewny swoich umiejętności. Nie potrafię tak łatwo zaakceptować rzeczywistości i wkurzam się o byle co. Kurde, chyba naprawdę zachowuję się jak rozpuszczone dziecko, a raczej wolałbym tego uniknąć.

* * *

_Skoro złapałeś spadającą gwiazdę to reszta stanie się dziecinnie prosta._

* * *

Po skończonym turnieju, miałem aż za dużo wolnego czasu. Treningi odbywały się coraz rzadziej - w końcu prawie cały regularny skład Seirin kończył w tym roku szkołę. Nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić. Nie byłem jak Kuroko - nie mogłem po prostu tego wykorzystać i pouczyć się, poczytać jakąś książkę, albo po prostu odpocząć. Męczyłem się będąc zamkniętym w czterech ścianach. Mój dom był duży, praktyczny, ale przez to cholernie pusty. Zacząłem to odczuwać, aż za bardzo. Dusiłem się. Potrzebowałem głębiej odetchnąć i uporządkować mętlik w głowie. Zacząłem więc chodzić na okoliczne boiska i grać, aż do upadłego. Uliczna koszykówka – to było coś czego teraz potrzebowałem. Dość szybko zaczęły dołączać do mnie osoby równie znudzone i nie wiedzące co zrobić z wolnym czasem. Po tygodniu było tak dużo chętnych, ze robiliśmy specjalnie rozpiski drużynowe, żeby nie doszło do niepotrzebnych kłótni. Bawiłem się przednio. Czułem się tak jakbym odnalazł drugą rodzinę, która mnie rozumie i wspiera. Byłem potrzebny, mogłem się wyszaleć. Wspaniałe uczucie, które niemal rozsadzało mnie od środka.

* * *

_Skoro złapałeś spadającą gwiazdę to ze mną nie powinieneś mieć żadnego problemu._

* * *

Jednak po pewnym czasie zaczęło mi czegoś brakować. Na początku delikatnie czułem tylko lekki ucisk w piersi. Ale z dnia na dzień stawało się to coraz mocniejsze, aż w końcu autentycznie bolało mnie serce nawet, gdy się nie ruszałem. Nie wiedziałem jak na to reagować, ani czemu mój organizm tak wariuje. Domagał się czegoś, a ja nawet nie potrafiłem sprecyzować o co dokładnie chodzi. To powoli zaczynało mnie strasznie wkurzać. No bo, jak rany, ile można? Przecież przez samą taką bezsilność można zwariować. Na szczęście nie musiałem się z tym zbyt długo męczyć. Wszystko zniknęło jak ręka odjął, kiedy na jeden z naszych meczy przyszedł Kise. Nic nie powiedział. Nawet się ze mną nie przywitał. Traktował jak powietrze, co trochę mnie zabolało. Ale nie miałem czasu, żeby się nad sobą użalać. Blondyn zrobił furorę. W sumie z taką prezencją to się wcale nie dziwię. Ludzie nie wierzyli, że takie chuchro potrafi chociażby utrzymać i wcelować piłkę do kosza. Rozpoznali, że jest modelem, ale że należał do byłego Pokolenia Cudów to już niestety nie. Ryouta zignorował drwiny i po prostu poprosił, żeby pozwolili mu zagrać. Dołączył do przeciwnej drużyny. Znów mogłem się z nim zmierzyć. Dało mi to nieopisaną radość. Obserwowanie jego kocich ruchów, precyzyjnych rzutów i szybkich zmyłek było na swój sposób kojące. Uspokoiłem się, uporządkowałem myśli, znów zacząłem się zachowywać jak prawdziwy ja. Miał na mnie ogromny wpływ, co lekko mnie przeraziło, ale koniec końców postanowiłem się z tym pogodzić. Nie miałem co walczyć z czymś nieuniknionym. Zaakceptowanie rzeczywistości to pierwszy krok do przezwyciężenia samego siebie. Czy jakoś tak.

* * *

_Jest tylko jeden, mały haczyk._

* * *

Tak jak się spodziewałem, bez pomocy Kuroko i reszty członków Seirin, którzy znali się całkiem dobrze na koszykówce, nie miałem żadnych szans na pokonanie Kise. Przegrałem. Co prawda nie z kretesem, ale jednak. Ale nie było mi z tym faktem źle. Wręcz ucieszyłem się jak małe dziecko, które dostało pod choinkę wymarzoną zabawkę. Nie wiem skąd się to brało, ale na swój sposób było przyjemne. Po zakończonym meczu, udało mi się złapać modela i z nim pogadać. Również wydawał się być w dobrym humorze. Dał się nawet zaprosić do Maji Burgera. Gadaliśmy, śmialiśmy się, obgadywaliśmy innych ludzi, a w szczególności Aomine. Naprawdę można było z nim normalnie porozmawiać. Rozumieliśmy się praktycznie bez słów, przez co wyszliśmy z lokalu dopiero, gdy obsługa nas wyprosiła, bo zbliżała się godzina zamknięcia. Blondyn postanowił, że nie będzie wracał do domu, bo to niebezpieczne szlajać się pociągami o tej porze, więc zaprosiłem go do siebie. Zgodził się nad wyraz chętnie. No i, jak rany, znów wylądowaliśmy razem w łóżku. Dopiero wtedy odkryłem jak bardzo brakowało mi bliskości jego ciała, zapachu, dotyku delikatnych dłoni i miękkości włosów, gdy mocno wtulał się w moją klatkę piersiową. Było jeszcze lepiej niż za pierwszym razem. Oboje niemal płonęliśmy pożądaniem i wzajemnym podziwem. Ponownie przeżyłem coś magicznego i za żadne skarby nie chciałbym, żeby ktokolwiek odebrał mi te wspomnienia. Uzależniłem się od niego. Był moim tlenem. Gwiazdą, która swoim światłem pokazywała drogę pośród wszechogarniającego mroku. Moim najdroższym skarbem, którym nie chciałem się z nikim innym dzielić. Kurczę, chyba brzmię jak jakiś paskudny egoista. No trudno, jestem człowiekiem i jak każdy człowiek posiadam też liczne wady.

* * *

_Ja nie jestem __**twoją**__ spadającą gwiazdą._

* * *

Od tamtego czasu, spędzaliśmy każdą, wolną chwilę razem. Cieszyliśmy się swoją bliskością, rozmawialiśmy, wygłupialiśmy i uprawialiśmy seks aż do upadłego. W końcu zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie wyobrażam już sobie życia bez Kise. Sama jego obecność dawała mi siłę i chęci do dalszego działania. Każdy dzień był owiany tajemnicą. Przy nim nie można się było nudzić. Kiedy to odkryłem, lekko spanikowałem, ale w końcu się z tym pogodziłem. Pojąłem, że zakochałem się w tym mężczyźnie i to co gorsza bez pamięci. Jak jakaś nastolatka. Jednak nadal mu tego nie powiedziałem. Prawda, byliśmy ze sobą blisko, ale jeszcze ani razu nie powiedzieliśmy sobie wprost o swoich uczuciach. Byłem głupi, że sądziłem iż Ryouta na sto procent musi odwzajemniać moje bezgraniczne uwielbienie. Postawiłem działać dopiero, gdy oboje skończyliśmy liceum. Po wszystkich uroczystościach poprosiłem, żeby się ze mną spotkał. Zgodził się z chęcią, pewnie myślał, że chcę się go spytać o wybór kierunku studiów czy coś w ten deseń. Jednak zaskoczyłem go. Oznajmiłem mu, że go kocham. Był przerażony. Patrzył się na mnie z szokiem wymalowanym na tej idealnej twarzy. Nie wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi. Próbowałem go przytulić, potrząsnąć, ale odepchnął moje dłonie. Okazało się, że on to traktował jako luźny związek bez żadnych zobowiązań czy głębszej czułości. Byłem po prostu seks przyjacielem. Zabolało i to bardzo. Chciałem to jakoś naprawić, zrobić cokolwiek, aby uratować chociaż naszą znajomość, ale stwierdził, że lepiej będzie jeśli przestaniemy się w ogóle spotykać. Wtedy przestałem protestować. Nie było sensu, bo blondyn był równie uparty jak ja i na pewno w końcu postawiłby na swoim. Patrzyłem się tempo na jego oddalające się plecy, czując w sercu ogromną pustkę. Od tamtego momentu nic nie było już takie samo. Jednak udało mi się dość szybko po tym pozbierać. Zacząłem nowy rozdział w swoim życiu, w którym nie było już niestety miejsca dla Kise. Czy żałuję swojej decyzji? Nie za bardzo. Najwyraźniej szczęście posiadania go blisko siebie nie było mi od początku pisane. W końcu od czego mamy wspomnienia, prawda?

* * *

_I musisz się z tym pogodzić._


End file.
